Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a running aid and more specifically it relates to a running form aid system for efficiently teaching a runner the proper running form.
Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the related art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such related art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
During running, it is preferable that runners have their upper arm and forearm at approximately 90 degrees with respect to one another at all times during the running movement. Furthermore, it is preferable that the arms of runners move forward and back instead of across the body with the elbows bent at 90 degrees. Unfortunately, runners often times run with their arms crossing the front of their body. In addition, runners often times incorrectly have their elbows extended significantly further than 90 degrees during the running motion (e.g. hanging down at their sides during running). Crossing the arms in front of the body and/or running with the elbows significantly greater than 90 degrees results in inefficient arm movements during running.
It is further preferable that the forward extending foot of runners enter the dorsiflexion position. The dorsiflexion position involves bringing the top part of the foot (a.k.a. dorsum) up toward the shin of the runner which shortens the distance between the toes and the ankle along with contracting the shin muscles. Using the dorsiflexion position, a shorter and more efficient pendulum swing for the legs is created, the foot is better aligned to absorb the shock of landing and the muscles are tensed to help spring the runner forward into the next stride. Unfortunately, runners often times incorrectly position their foot with respect to their shin during running without entering the dorsiflexion position resulting in an inefficient leg movement and lost speed.